A. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to spreadsheet applications, and more specifically, to converting spreadsheet applications to web-based spreadsheet applications.
B. Description of the Related Art
Electronic spreadsheets are in widespread use in various industries including finance, business and academia. One of the reasons for their popularity is that spreadsheets greatly facilitate implementation of analytical and/or database applications. However, spreadsheets can present problems when they are distributed or when they are large files.
Distribution of spreadsheets often results in loss of control over the spreadsheets. For example, the receiver of the spreadsheet can easily modify it and redistribute the modified spreadsheet without authorization by the distributor. In addition, the receiver may be able to access proprietary data and/or formulas that the creator may not wish to give to the receiver. Although there are security measures available within current spreadsheet programs such as password protection, they can be defeated. Furthermore, spreadsheets of large size can also create problems when using them. Specifically, spreadsheets can be so large that having multiple spreadsheets active on one computer taxes resources of the computer, increasing the possibility of a computer crash.